deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reignfire
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Image in Signature I don't quite follow on how you explained it, how do I get a Image in my Sig? Necromorph-X 18:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I know, it's a little hard to explain. Let's do one thing at a time, do you have an image in mind? And where do you want it? -- Reignfire 19:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Damn, you've broken my record for the most contributions over a very short amount of time on DSWikia. --LBCCCP 05:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories + Spoilers Hey, Reign, first off: Great job with all the edits, it's nice to see people so dedicated to our wiki. On that note though, it seems you have been adding incorrect categories and spoiler warnings to articles; spoiler warning are only to be used if the information gives away key plot information about a game, thus articles like Crawler and Cyst should not have these warnings put in (unless there is a point in there which does, indeed, reveal some important plot information). If you'd like, I can go over the proper procedures for these things tomorrow, as I'm about to turn in for the night. Anyway, good work on the edits once again, --Haegemonia(talk) 02:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hey again, Reign, just wanted to remind you that we don't remove the character category tags from characters, even if you've place them in a sub-group; for example, Vera Cortez should be under both Characters and Aegis VII Colonists. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, my bad, my browser rendered things improperly, I see that you've linked the sub-groups. Never mind my previous quip, my apologies. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say thank you for all your time and effort helping clean up some of the articles I've made that were sloppy. Especially the Isaac Clarke logs. I've been very fond of them, but I've never had the time to create a new catagory, and then sort them out. Much appreciated. Tazio1 04:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space 2 Collectors Edition hi reignfire, just wondering if you knew how much dead space 2 collectors will cost Thanks for that. CarmineLOL100 I should say hi Just wanted to say hi, what's up? (Rundas382 17:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC)) Would you kindly... Would you like to assist the administration team in a general cleanup? If so, would you kindly replace all articles that have Template:WeaponStats with Template:Weapon Infobox? The WeaponStats template will soon be removed from the wiki for being too outdated for a gaming wiki. Cheers! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) A bit of a late question I just realized that you are the user who removed the personnel manifest section from the USG Ishimura article, and, while I realize that was some time ago, I would really appreciate knowing why you removed it. (See here.) You also include the "Thirteen" readout numbers, despite the fact that it is not completely flush with other media - something that was addressed in the section you deleted. A little annoyed, but I would rather hear your reasoning first. Auguststorm1945 10:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space Mobile Here's a link to the youtube walkthru I am watched when I saw that, Dead Space for iPad Chapter 11: Acute Psychosis pt 1 . It happens around 3:55 'till 3:58. --§Amphiptere§ 23:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome. Glad to be of help. --§Amphiptere§ 00:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC)